Kiss Me Under The Mistletoe :v
by smell-coffee
Summary: La Navidad es Hermosa... A menos que tengas una pelea con tu pareja, ahi si ya te fregaste. Pero por ser estas fechas, de amor y comprension, todo puede cambiar...


_**¡Hola! En esta ocasión, traigo un nuevo one-shot navideño. Este es continuación del que hice en verano, ¿lo recuerdan? **__**¿summer story? ¿no? **__**Bueno**__**. Si no lo **__**han**__**leído**__**, les **__**recomiendo**__**que**__**lo hagan para que le entiendan mejor. No es gran ciencia, pero para que capten los acontecimientos un poco mejor. Por cierto, este es un regalo para mi querida ¡LindsayWest! Sabes que te aprecio y me has ayudado mucho a ya-sabes-que, así que lo que puedo hacer, debido a que la distancia nos separa, es regalarte este pequeño escrito. No es mucho, y te darás cuenta de que no es M, pero espero te guste. Mas te vale que te guste, ya que me perdí varias películas (entre ellas Los Juegos del Hambre), con tal de hacer esto XD ok, no. No me vendría nada mal un comentario, tanto tuyo, Lindsay, como de los demás lectores. Se les aprecia demasiado :) sin más que decir, disfruten el escrito.**_

* * *

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in and you're out  
you're up and you're down_

—Nunca pensé que la gran Jade West tuviera este tipo de música. — Comentó Tori, que iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras la gótica manejaba.

—Sí, bueno, ¿ves esa lucecita prendida de ahí? Significa que la radio está encendida y que tú acabas de poner esa estación. —Respondió Jade sin voltear a ver a Tori.

— ¿Por qué nunca me sigues el juego?

—Porque no.

— ¿Y a donde vamos?

—A mi casa. —Después de un rato, Jade anunció. — Ya llegamos.

Tori ya conocía la casa de su novia. Había estado ahí demasiadas veces. Incluso había llegado a dormir en esa casa lujosa. Pero esta vez desconocía el por qué estaban en ese lugar. Ambas salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta. Jade abrió con sus llaves, y luego entraron. La casa estaba como siempre: Muy impecable y vacía.

— ¿Y tus padres?— Preguntó Tori.

—Ya te había dicho que están en Inglaterra. —Respondió Jade mientras lanzaba las llaves sobre la mesa de centro en la sala.

—Pero eso fue en vacaciones de verano. Ya casi es Navidad, y no los he vuelto a ver. — Tori empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la cocina.

—Es porque se quedaran ahí hasta verano del próximo año.

— ¿Tanto tiempo estarán… ¡AHHH! — La medio latina grito cuando un pequeño niño apareció de la nada frente a ella. — ¿Quién es él?

—Es Wyatt, el hijo de mis vecinos. Me pidieron que lo cuidara mientras ellos regresaban.

— ¿A dónde fueron?

—No lo sé, pero se fueron hace dos semanas. — Tori volteo a ver al pequeño de nuevo y sintió lastima por él. No tenía cara de ser travieso, y daba ternura, así que no pudo explicarse por qué sus padres pudieron haberlo abandonado. —Wyatt, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía una novia?—El pequeño asintió. —Bueno, ella es. Se llama Victoria, pero todos la llamamos Tori. —La morena saludó con la mano al pequeño y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Es muy bonita, Jade. — Le respondió el infante.

—Puedes apostar que sí. —La chica pálida volteo a ver a la medio latina y le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta. Tori se sonrojó un poco. —Acompáñame por algo para tomar, Tori. —Ambas caminaron hacia la cocina y sirvieron un poco de agua en unos vasos.

— ¿Me ayudarías a poner los adornos de Navidad?—Preguntó Jade.

—Creí que no te gustaban.

—No me gustan, pero a Wyatt sí. Creo que se lo merece después de lo que ha pasado. —La chica pálida suspiró pesadamente. —Todas las noches pregunta por ellos, y no sé que responderle sin hacerle daño… Solo tiene 6 años. —Tori rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Jade y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Eres una buena persona, ¿sabes? Muy en el fondo. A veces no lo demuestras, pero yo sé que sí. —Jade sonrió un poco, tomó a la morena de la mano, y ambas salieron de la cocina.

Con tres cajas de cartón que contenían series de luces blancas y rojas, esferas de color rojo y dorado, y listones del mismo color, sumándole un arbolito de Navidad artificial de un tamaño grande, y una corona para la puerta, estaban listos para empezar a decorar la casa. Tenían mas cajas guardadas, pero Jade lo único que quería era poner el árbol frente a su piano, entre la sala y la cocina, y la corona en la puerta. "Creo que ya me arrepentí", menciono Jade en alguna ocasión, pero Tori le recordó que lo hacían por el pequeño Wyatt, principalmente. Además, no le vendría nada mal un poco de ambiente acorde a la fecha. Si bien apenas iniciaba diciembre, la familia de Tori había adornado desde el 20 de noviembre, así que no creyó que estuviera fuera de lugar. Y mientras ellas ponían el arbolito, Wyatt jugaba con unos cochecitos sentado en uno de los sillones.

—Wyatt es un niño adorable. —Mencionó Tori.

—De hecho. —Confirmó Jade. — Aun no me explico cómo sus padres pudieron hacer eso.

—Bueno, hay de padres a padres. Y hablando de eso, ¿Cuántos hijos quieres?

— ¿Ya quieres hablar de nuestros hijos?—Preguntó Jade con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién dijo que quiero hijos contigo?—Dijo Tori en broma. —Beck se ha visto muy sexy últimamente. Me dan ganas de decirle: "Dame duro contra el ropero hasta que aparezcamos en Narnia".

—Baja la voz, el niño está aquí. —Le reprimió Jade entre risas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo lamento. Pero hablando en serio, ¿Cuántos quieres? Yo quiero dos. Con mi piel morena y tus ojos azules. Ahora todo se puede. —La chica pálida no respondió. — ¿Jade?

—Yo no quiero hijos. —Respondió de forma fría y sin mirar a la morena.

—Eso dices ahora, pero cuando crezcas un poco más…

—Llevo pensando esto desde hace tiempo, y de verdad que no quiero hijos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Un hijo es el mejor regalo que hay.

— ¿Ya has tenido un hijo?—Preguntó Jade comenzando a desesperarse.

—No, pero…

— ¿Entonces por qué dices que un hijo es el mejor regalo que pueda haber?

—Porque…

—_Tu teoría es inválida, Victoria. _—Interrumpió la gótica con esa voz con la que decía que Tori hablaba.

— ¡Yo NO hablo así!—Dijo Tori algo desesperada mientras Jade reía. —Eres una egoísta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no pienso como tú? Tampoco sé si quiero casarme algún día. Vamos, ni siquiera sé si de verdad te quiero. —Esas palabras se pasaron por la cabeza de Tori una y otra vez hasta que no lo soportó y le soltó una bofetada a la chica pálida. — ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!

— ¡Eres una idiota!—Tori se dirigió a las habitaciones, con Jade pisándole los talones.

— ¡¿Por el simple hecho de no pensar en estupideces como las tuyas?! ¡La idiota eres tú!

—Tienes razón, la idiota soy yo por haberme enamorado de ti cuando tú ni siquiera me quieres. —Tori se encerró en una de las habitaciones. Tal vez la de los padres de Jade. La gótica empezó a aporrear la puerta una y otra vez.

— ¡Tori! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

— ¡NO!—Se escuchó desde el otro lado.

— ¡Has lo que tú quieras, entonces!—Fue lo último que se escuchó, pues después Jade se encerró en la habitación de en frente. La que era suya. Tuvo ganas de lanzar varias cosas por los aires para que se estrellaran en la pared y se rompieran, pero pudo mantener la compostura. Se recostó en la cama y empezó a caer en un pesado sueño. Y ambas olvidaron que había un pequeño que había escuchado todo sentado en la sala.

Jade despertó un par de horas después por el sonido de su celular. Le había llegado un mensaje. Era de Cat.

_¡Feliz Navidad, Jade! Pasa bien este día. Recuerda que __es un tiempo de alegría y regocijo, de saludos y regalos, de canciones y de promesas; un tiempo para ____compartir__ con generosidad nuestros bienes. Un tiempo para perdonar y pedir disculpas._

Entonces Jade contestó:

_Pero no es Navidad. Todavía faltan dos semanas._

A lo que recibió como respuesta:

_Ups. ¿Podrías avisarme cuando sea Navidad? Para volver a mandarte este mensaje._

No contestó a este último mensaje. Se levantó y salió para encontrar la casa vacía y decorada completamente. El árbol ya estaba completamente puesto y con las luces encendidas. Las paredes estaban adornadas en la parte de arriba con series hechas de palomitas y bayas. Había unos cuantos muérdagos colgados. La corona ya estaba en la puerta. En la mesa, había una nota.

_Jade:_

_Gracias de verdad por cuidar a Wyatt mientras estábamos fuera. No lo dejamos, simplemente fuimos a visitar a unos familiares. Y de paso, compramos nuevos adornos navideños y los regalos de este año. Pasamos a recoger al pequeño y él nos informó que estabas dormida, así que nosotros terminamos de decorar tu casa. Íbamos a invitarte a cenar con nosotros en Noche Buena, pero suponemos que la vas a pasar con tu novia (Wyatt nos conto sobre ella). De verdad, muchas gracias por cuidar a nuestro angelito, eres una buena persona. Ojala y disculpes nuestra tardanza, estamos en temporada de perdonar y pedir disculpas. Y s necesitas algo, solo ven con nosotros._

_Con cariño: Mr. y Mrs. Davis._

Bueno, el misterio del por qué no habían regresado estaba resuelto. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, y volteo. Era Tori. Estaba algo despeinada, y se le veían los ojos rojos. Claramente había dormido también.

— ¿Tan rápido adornaste la casa?—Preguntó aun adormilada.

—Yo no. Los padres de Wyatt. —Le mostró la nota. —Aunque ya regresaron y se llevaron al niño a su casa.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarlos, entonces?

—No, así déjalo. —Se acercaron la una a la otra. Tori tenía la cabeza gacha y se veía apenada.

—Bueno… Creo que ya me voy…

—Tori…—La morena alzo la mirada. —Sí te quiero. —La medio latina sonrió.

—Lamento haberte dado una bofetada.

—Lamento haberte llamado idiota.

—Yo te llame idiota primero.

—Es cierto. Lamento haberme burlado de tus ideas. Supongo que a esta edad, la idea del compromiso me aterra.

—No te preocupes.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre ellas. Luego, Jade se acercó y besó a Tori. Un beso tierno. Un beso lento. Las manos pálidas de la gótica en la cadera de la morena, y las manos de esta última en las mejillas de Jade. Cuando se separaron, Jade miró hacia arriba y Tori le siguió la mirada, solo para comprobar que estaban debajo de un muérdago. Ambas sonrieron.

—Yo también quiero dos hijos con tu piel morena y mis ojos azules. —Mencionó Jade.

_Y ante esto, se volvieron a besar debajo del muérdago una y otra vez._

* * *

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, lectores. No es el mejor de mis trabajos, y por supuesto no es la actualización de mi historia, pero de verdad que quería hacer esto. ¡Ah! Por cierto, este pequeño one-shot forma parte de la actividad del grupo "VicJORIous Team". Se supone que debía de ser actualizado entre el 25 y el 30 de este mes, pero como soy rebelde, y como el cumpleaños de Lindsay era antes que esas fechas, los subí hoy :P Espero y les haya gustado. Se les quiere, público lector. Podrían dejarme un comentario, si así lo desean. Pasen bien en estas fechas. Para los que no han salido de vacaciones, disfrútenlas en cuanto salgan :)**_

_**Con cariño, smell-coffee.**_

_**P.D. Para quien no se dio cuenta, la cancion del principio es Hot 'n Cold, de Katy Perry, pero segun yo era obvio cual era :v.**_


End file.
